Me & Mrs Jones
by omgbelle
Summary: On the first day back at McKinley after Summer Break, Sam may accidently let slip about his relationship. Turns out secrets are harder to keep than they look...  What will happen when everyone finds out about Mercedes and himself?     Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ I obviously do not own Glee. If I did then I would take Mark Salling out of the show and keep him for myself :)**

**I joke.**

**Also I don't own the song. It belongs to Billy Paul.  
>Now enjoy!<strong>

**Me and Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter One**

It was a new start for Sam Evans. Summer break had ended and it was the first day back in McKinley. And for the first time in ages, Sam was happy. He didn't know how long it would last but for the time being he was in high spirits.

Sam walked through the McKinley corridors and into the Auditorium. He was early to school because he wanted to meet Mercedes before any of the other Glee members. _Ahh Mercedes_... Sam thought to himself and he couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape his mouth. Sam took centre stage as he looked around himself. Nobody was there apart from the orchestra and it was the perfect time for Sam to admit just how he really felt about his clandestine relationship. As happy as he was, Sam couldn't help but shake the feeling that everything could be better if people knew about his secret liaisons with Mercedes.

Sam grabbed a chair and sat back in the middle of the stage. The lights dimmed as if they could sense he was feeling low and the orchestra began to play. It was a soft, gentle jazz tune that Sam knew all too well. A single spotlight fell upon Sam and he stared ahead of himself whispering the first line of the song...

_Me and Mrs Jones_

Sam stood up from his chair and began to address the empty seats around him. Using only them as his audience he continued his song.

_We got a thing going on.  
>We both know that it's wrong,<br>But it's much too strong to let it go now_

_We meet ev'ry day at the same cafe,_  
><em>Six-thirty I know she'll be there.<em>  
><em>Holding hands, making all kinds of plans,<em>  
><em>While the jukebox plays our favourite song.<em>

Sam sat on the edge of the stage while he sang those lines. He began to reminisce about the great times he had had with Mercedes in the summer break. They would meet inside the Lima Bean every single day without fail at 6:30pm. And every single day without fail, Sam would find the money to put into the jukebox so Mercedes could listen to her favourite song 'Me and Mrs. Jones'. When they were seated staring at each other from across the table and holding hands, that was the only time when they felt safe. There was something about Mercedes presence that made Sam feel as though nobody could hurt them. It wasn't that he needed Mercedes to fight his battles or anything, he just felt relaxed with her. It felt so natural. So they had decided, if they stayed in that sort of relationship where nobody knew then they could always feel like that. Right?

Sam didn't really mind, he thought it was like being on a mission. A secret mission. When he told Mercedes this she just giggled and told him he was _So cute Sammy! _Sam was sure that Mercedes just humoured him most of the time...

_Me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones  
>We got a thing going on<br>We both know that it's wrong  
>But it's much too strong to let it go now<em>

_We gotta be extra careful_  
><em>That we don't build our hopes too high<em>  
><em>Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I<em>

Sam moved back into the spotlight in the middle of the stage once again and sat cross legged. He thought about how careful he and Mercedes were all the time. They tried extra hard not to bump into anyone they knew in the coffee shop, especially from Glee Club. But the trouble was, no matter how much time they spent together laughing it never seemed to be enough. Sam would either have to leave because he couldn't leave his parents in the lurch for so long. They were finding it hard to look after Sam and his brother and sister, AND look for work every day. Or Mercedes would have to leave because of her commitment to church. Sam even went with her once in the holidays. It wasn't his cup of tea...

_Me, me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones_

Sam stood up and from the stage once more and tears began to roll down his cheeks. He thought he was happy, but it turns out that keeping his relationship a secret was having a bigger strain on him than he even realised. Sam had to voice his feelings, it was now or never. So as the tears continued to fall Sam began to belt his heart out.

_Well, it's time for us to be leaving  
>And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside<br>And now she'll go her way, I'll go mine  
>But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time<em>

Sam hung his head as he whispered the last line of the song.

_Me and Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones_

The spotlight suddenly vanished causing Sam to squint and he stood there blinded for a minute before wiping his cheek and picking up his backpack. As Sam went to leave the auditorium he heard a faint clapping coming from one of the stands. Sam once again quickly composed himself and snapped out of his thoughts. Someone other than the orchestra had obviously been listening to his very private confession. Suddenly Sam felt small and vulnerable; he didn't know what would happen or even who this mystery person was.

"When are you going to tell the Glee Club?" the voice spoke nonchalantly. Sam immediately recognised the voice yet still could not see where it was coming from. Panic set in Sam's mind.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. Really, I'm sorry." Sam stuttered as he ran offstage unable to look back, leaving the other person alone with their thoughts for a while. Once outside the Auditorium Sam dashed along towards the boys toilets. He scurried inside a stall and locked the door. Sam put down the lid to the toilet seat and sat on the edge.

"Now _she _knows... My life just got a whole lot harder." Sam muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** Once again, I don't own Glee. Or their characters. Even though I love Quinn :D**

**Oh, by the way, thanks for the alerts and reviews. I take them into account :)  
><strong>

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Two**

Quinn sat alone in the auditorium fiddling with her fringe. After just hearing Sam's very heartfelt confession, she simply wasn't in the mood for first period.

When thinking about Sam, Quinn used to think about how he proposed to her promising to marry her one day. Now all she could imagine was him doing the same for Mercedes. And it hurt. See, Quinn liked to think of Mercedes as a friend. She had been there for her towards the end of her pregnancy but since then Quinn had barely said _boo _to her. In spite of this Quinn didn't want to see Mercedes getting harmed. **_Yes, I'll help her! I'll warn her! _**Quinn tried to convince herself that's what she should do. It wasn't jealousy... At all...

Mercedes should appreciate anything Quinn would do for her anyway. Okay!

Hearing the late bell ringing, Quinn slowly dragged herself up from her seat in the auditorium and trudged along to her English lesson. _First period with me Sam Evans, you better watch out._

* * *

><p>Hearing the late bell ring, Sam quickly composed himself and unlocked the door to the toilet stall. Grabbing his rucksack once again Sam slowly made his way to the English room. He had too many thoughts rushing through his mind for his liking.<p>

_Will Quinn tell anyone?  
>Does Quinn hate me now?<br>How late will I be for English?  
>When is Avatar 2 coming out?<br>Have I got any lessons with Mercedes today?  
>I wonder if she's wearing those trousers with the zebra pattern. I like those lots...<br>... Wait... What was I think about again?  
>Mercedes scrambles up my mind...<em>

A grin spread over Sam's face. He must have looked pretty stupid beaming to himself but he couldn't help it. Whenever he thought about Mercedes he just had this uncontrollable urge to smile. She had such a good effect on him. Then suddenly...

**SMACK!**

Sam staggered backwards rubbing his head vigorously. _Ouch! _His head was throbbing with a sharp pain. He had been so absorbed in his feelings for Mercedes he had walked into the English room door. Realising his mistake Sam quickly opened the door only to have 25 people sniggering at him and pointing to a now forming bruise on his head.

"Great!" Sam mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"Yes Mr Evans, you are indeed late! But next time if you could please refrain from attempting to break down my classroom door in you _rush_ to get here on time." The teacher smirked at Sam before turning around to write on the board.

Sam nodded his apology towards him and sat down in the only spare seat in the room. This was next to Quinn at the back of the class.

"I bet you planned this" Sam hissed at the other blonde, as the lesson began.

"Oh please how could I plan for you to make an ass of yourself? You might want to use Arnica on that by the way." Quinn leered at Sam from underneath her bangs, and pointed to his bruised forehead.

"Yeah... I will. And I was actually referring to us sitting together. This is so you can interrogate me isn't it?"

Quinn sighed and replied "No, it seems as though nobody wants to sit with me anymore. I mean, I know I'm a bitch but last year people would have _killed _to look at me, let alone sit in a stupid chair." She shuffled closer to Sam "Nobody likes me anymore." Quinn dropped her head and wrote a few notes down into her textbook, to look busy.

Sam didn't like seeing Quinn upset. Even though they weren't together, he still cared for her and he knew just as well as anyone that it was hard trying to fit in. Quinn just wanted to be loved, and Sam could see that.

"Hey" Sam said softly and gently tapped her nose. "You don't need anyone. You're _Quinndependent_!" Sam winked at Quinn, and flashed a large guppy smile.

Quinn looked him dead in the eye and relaxed a little, then smiled back lightly. She had missed Sam. Maybe Mercedes was lucky to have him. It was obvious he couldn't hurt her because as Santana once said _he has no game._

* * *

><p>Halfway through the lesson Quinn decided to ask Sam about his relationship with Mercedes. She knew couldn't sit there any longer and pretend not to know a thing about the diva shaped elephant in the room. All Quinn could really gather from Sam's confession in the Auditorium earlier was that Sam met up with Mercedes everyday (Or her mother... See Mrs.) and he could now afford to buy coffee.<p>

"Do you really like her then?" Quinn murmured.

"I don't love her though." Sam replied a little too quickly. He suddenly felt a stab of guilt rush through him. Sam didn't know exactly what caused him to tell that to Quinn. It wasn't that Sam hadn't thought about loving Mercedes, in fact he was quickly falling for her. But he was afraid that Mercedes did not reciprocate his feelings. And no matter how nice Quinn was being, there was _NO WAY _that Sam would tell her that.

He shot her a quick look, and her face had turned from inquisitive to empathetic. _Uh-Oh._

"I can see that Sam. It's because you're still in love with me... Right?" Quinn began to nod understandingly and began patting Sam on the back.

"No Quinn." Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Sorry" he added quickly when he saw that her facial expressions had turned from sympathy to anger to embarrassment in the space of a second. However, Quinn quickly regained her bitchy persona.

"Just as well, I would never take you back anyway. In fact I feel bad for Mercedes. Have you made her sit through your stupid Avatar DVD?"

"Actually that got taken when they repossessed our house." Sam replied honestly.

"Oh." _Way to make me seem like a jerk Sam_. Quinn winced at his sincerity.

"Luckily Mercedes had a copy at her house. It was the Na'vi special edition one as well! I'm pretty sure it was her brothers but she sat and watched it with me anyway!" Sam tilted his head towards the ceiling, with a stupid grin plastered on his face for about the sixth time that day, as if he were remembering that day.

_Ew. They are definitely good for each other. _Quinn thought bitterly.

"Okay Sam, I'll keep your relationship a secret" Quinn snapped him out of his daze, when he heard the smirk in her voice.

"What's the catch?" the boy remarked sharply and turned to face the ex-Cheerio.

"Mmm, no catch baby." Quinn winked. Then she dropped her smile and looked at Sam seriously, and with a whisper in her voice she carried on speaking. "Just, sit with me in lessons? I forgot how awful it is to be alone. Only until people respect me again at least. It won't be long." Quinn smirked once more "Soon everybody will be remembering what a hot mess I am."

Sam gave her a limp smile and said nothing after that. What he did do was take Quinn's hand from underneath the desk and give it a quick squeeze. It was the kind of squeeze that said I'll-scratch-your-back-if-you-scratch-mine. Quinn seemed to realise that and she gave him a weak squeeze back.

Sam would soon realise that he should have known better than to trust Quinn Fabray.

**_A/N: _This is supposed to be a Samcedes fic, yet I haven't actually put Mercedes in a chapter yet :s  
>But never fear. She is in the next chapter! So. Yeah. Woo Mercedes!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**** GOOD NEWS! Ryan Murphy hired me to start writing Glee Season 3! I'm so excited! It's like .. nah I'm kidding. I still own nothing :(**

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Three**

Mercedes walked along the hallways to the choir room. Her palms started to sweat, but she wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or excitement! Mercedes was on a high because for the first time that day she was going to see her boyfriend, Sam Evans. _Ahh my boyfriend, I like the sound of that._ Mercedes silently giggled to herself. _Then again, I must do the same for him! I see the way he looks at me; he can't resist a taste of my chocolate thunder..._

"What are you laughing at girl?"

Kurt. Mercedes turned to her side and linked his arm, quickly putting asides all of her thoughts for Sam until a later time.

"Nothing really" Mercedes replied dreamily. She guessed that Kurt took that as a valid answer because he began to talk incessantly about his wonderful summer and the time he spent with Blaine. Making out, sharing stories, making out, singing to each other, _and_ making out. Mercedes was barely listening as she noticed Sam jog into the choir room. Before he entered Sam gave her a cheeky wink and a grin before pushing the door and strutting inside. Quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed Mercedes began to fan at her face, Sam was quite the charmer. _Phew all clear, nobody saw. Hang on; did Sam have a bruise on his face? And __**WHY**__ Is Kurt still talking? God he's turning into Rachel._

About halfway through his monologue about Blaine and his sexy times over summer, he had gathered that Mercedes wasn't paying attention. _Is she listening? God she's turning into Rachel, always thinking about herself._

As Kurt prepared to interrogate her (after all he hadn't seen his favourite diva for nearly the whole summer, _especially Blaine times,_ apart from the occasional shopping trip) they reached the choir room. When she unlinked his arm and sauntered towards the seats he realised that Mercedes cheeks looked a little flushed. He hoped he hasn't embarrassed her with all of his talk about Blaine. _It must be harder for her, being alone _Kurt thought.

As Kurt took up his usual seat besides her in Glee club, the rest of the club proceeded to talk about what they did over summer break.

"I completed all the levels on my Angry Birds Seasons. Then I reset my iPhone and did them all over again." Artie exclaimed, with a triumphant look upon his face.

"I basically made out with Rachel. She let me get to second base this time. It was nice." Finn shrugged casually; unaware he had said anything wrong, while a hard blush spread across Rachel's face.

"Yes, yes, nobody needed to know that Finn. What they all wanted to know about were _my _new plans for Broadway. I started to compose my own musical for the end of the year when I return myself to New York City. It is now untitled because I'm yet to find a name worthy of Rachel Berry..."

While Mercedes tuned the rest of Rachel's annoying self obsessed rant out, she stared at the top of Sam's forehead at the purpling bruise. It looked painful and she could only imagine how he did it. It didn't seem as though he had been attacked or anything. Maybe it was just an indication of his usual clumsiness.

"You guys are all really lazy" Brittany piped up. "I came to school every single day. The gates weren't open though so I just sat outside until home time. I even had to walk back to my house each day because there was nowhere for me to park the car. I'm pretty sure I won't get lost on my way home anymore though."

...

"And at the weekends I taught Lord Tubbington how to dance. He's almost perfected the 'Slave 4 U' routine."

...

Sensing that nobody else was going to reply, Sam took it upon himself to humour the blonde girl. "That's nice Brit!" he faked a smile, while a few of the other members muttered a few 'yeah so cool's' in the background.

"What about you Sam?" Quinn smirked mischievously "Do anything nice over the summer? _Meet _anyone nice?"

"Yeah dude! I haven't heard from you all break! I left loads of messages!" Finn remarked with a hurt puppy dog expression lingering on his face.

"Dude... I don't have a cell phone anymore?" Sam snapped, annoyed.

"Oh? Then who was I texting?" The whole room shook their heads at Finn's stupidity.

"God, leave him alone man, isn't it obvious! Sam had a better way of exercising those guppy lips of his than gobbing on a cell to you! If you know what I mean." Puck winked slyly at Sam, causing Sam to gulp and avoid eye contact.

"What do you mean Noah? I do hope you aren't being crude again!" Rachel smoothed down her skirt a few times, and like Sam, avoided any eye contact with Puck, who was now grinning like a maniac.

"Hell yeah I'm being crude! Even I can tell that Sam has been too busy to talk to you Finnessa, 'cause a lucky lady has attached herself to his lips!"

Santana suddenly spoke up from her seat at the back of the room with interest, instead of the mild boredom look she had had on before.

"Oh no me gusta! Is it a boy Evans? 'Cause you have such a big mouth that you could eat a banana sideways and I'm sure as hell _that_ could come in handy on the gay scene."

Sam turned his head to glare intently at Santana.

"Don't be such a bitch; you know I'm not gay. I WENT OUT WITH YOU!"

"So? I could have been a beard!" Santana yelled back "I know you were..."

"What?" Sam swore that he heard her say...

"Mind your own! Trouty mouth!" Santana snapped defensively and flipped him the finger. Just as she did, Mr Schuester entered the room. He had a big cheesy smile plastered onto his face, an obvious fake tan, a dark green vest and brown plaid trousers. _I'm no expert in fashion but I'm pretty sure he looks awful _Sam thought to himself.

And at that moment he decided he would turn around see if Mercedes was thinking the same thing. But when he looked back and saw her smile at him sweetly he felt guilty. How would she take the news that Quinn knew? But as Mr Schue started talking about preparing for that year's Nationals competition, Sam decided to put Mercedes reaction to the back of his mind.

_I'll bring it up later, at our daily rendezvous _Sam relaxed backwards in his chair a smile creeping onto his face at the notion of Mercedes and himself getting to be alone later that evening.

_**a/n: **_**Next chapter, Mercedes and Sam at the coffee house :D Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Glee :)**

**_A/N: _I'm sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with school. I have to learn 5 songs for my summer concert (one is from Wicked_, YESSSSS!_) I also have been picked for a Sports Day, so I've been out on the field practicing my track events...  
>Anyway sorry for the rambling! I hope you enjoy this chapter! My longest one yet...<br>**

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Four**

_Where is she?  
><em>Sam was thinking to himself. It was 6:40 and Sam sat alone in the Lima Bean. _I wonder what's keeping her. _It was unlike Mercedes to be late. She was usually the first one there to their secret meetings. Sam knew Mercedes would come though, she always did. After Glee club she even sent him a little hand gesture meaning 6:30, luckily it was so quick that no one noticed. _But maybe Puck did..._

"Hey Boo!" a voice whispered into Sam's ear in an excitable manner. Sam turned his head in the direction of the voice and replied.

"Hey babe" he whispered back with a smirk.

"Don't 'babe' me! How did you get that shiner?"

"English room door... I think it hates me." Sam laughed at the situation even though Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. She bent down and placed a light kiss onto the bruise, making Sam close his eyes, shivering at her touch.

Before he could open his eyes once more, Mercedes had taken a seat opposite him glancing around to see if anyone had realised their small display of affection for each other. Sometimes the two kids forgot that they had to be careful, so as not to be found out.

After Mercedes had sat down Sam immediately got the conversation going. He began bombarding her with questions about her day. They gossiped about everything (not in a bitchy way though, because that's what she had Kurt for) minus the auditorium incident.

Sam thought the best thing about meeting Mercedes was that they never ran out of things to talk about when they were together. Their silences weren't awkward, but comfortable, and their banter wasn't forced, the words came naturally.

Another thing was Sam never felt embarrassed about himself around Mercedes, because she accepted him just the way he was.

"'Cedes..." Sam pouted at his girlfriend.

"Hmmm?" Mercedes replied eying the boy while taking another sip of her coffee.

"Will you help me with my English essay?"

Usually asking someone for homework help would have been the most awkward thing ever for Sam. But with Mercedes he knew she would help him and not mock him. In fact she once told him that she respected him more when he asked for help. Sure, getting an essay the first day back, pissed Sam off no end. But if it meant he got to spend more time with his girlfriend then he would take a thousand essays!

"Oh please say you'll help 'Cedes! Pleaseeee! I'll be your best friend..." Sam clasped his hands together in a fake prayer. "Or maybe I'll be more..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Mercedes snort on her coffee.

As the girl stifled a laugh and leaned across the table motioning for Sam to crane his neck forwards too.

Their faces became only centimetres apart and Sam could feel Mercedes' breath on his lips. He could smell the coffee on her breath mixed with a scent he couldn't quite place. It didn't matter though. _It smells like Mercedes._

As Sam closed his eyes lightly, anticipating a kiss, Mercedes nodded her head to the side and silently reached her hand under the table to pull out a notebook from Sam's bag.

After what seemed like ages Sam opened a single eye, squinting at the girl opposite him. While she sat expectantly in front of him with a pen and his book open on the desk.

Sam quickly realised that he was not going to receive a kiss from his girlfriend and he shrunk back into his seat, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Way to humiliate me babe!" Sam mumbled under his breath, refusing to meet Mercedes' eye.

The girl flashed him a cheeky smile.

"I thought you wanted essay help" she winked. "Besides..." Mercedes' voice turned to a whisper. "I can't kiss you here _silly. _We're in public, remember?"

Sam sat up straight. He supposed he should be grateful really. Santana never used to help.

_This shit is bad Sam. I mean real freaking bad! _

_Well, which pages?_

_Erm... The ones with words on?_

_Wow. That was really helpful Santana. Thanks. _

Sam grimaced while he reminisced about Santana's version of 'helping'. It wasn't really her fault; she was just born with the personality of Satan.

"I'm glad you're helping me out." Sam murmured honestly and looked Mercedes dead in the eye, grinning at her.

"Boy, all you ever have to do is ask." Mercedes grinned back.

"Cool! I mean, Santana was never much help for me. All she would do was tell me I sucked and then we'd make out a little. Actually we made out _a lot_, but with you I don't have to! Wait... Not that I don't want to make out with you or anything. Because I do! I don't know why I told you this... I'm going to stop talking now..."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Sam. She was clearly unimpressed by his rambling.

Noticing his awkward expression Mercedes took pity on the boy.

"We could make out if you wanted to. Later obviously..."

"Huh?" Sam did a double take. "Mercedes, I don't want you to feel as though you have to make out with me because of my stupid monologue a second ago. Oh God, I'd just feel as though I was taking advantage of you or something!"

"Sam, calm down babe! It's not as if I'll let you lip rape me!" Mercedes yelled and her laughter could be heard all around the shop.

Sam stopped his rant and began to smile at his girl. _God, her laugh is contagious. _

As more and more customers turned their heads with inquisitive looks to face the two teens, Mercedes suddenly remembered where they were and her laughing came to a halt. As she composed herself, Sam raised an eyebrow and began to drink his now cold coffee while silently smirking.

Mercedes looked around to make sure everyone had gone back to minding their own business and she started picking imaginary flint off of her clothes, not making eye contact with Sam, for fear of laughing once again.

"Are we going to finish this essay? Hopefully we're done talking about your exes anyway. That _is _how this conversation started!" Mercedes remarked picking up a red pen to correct all of Sam's spelling mistakes. His dyslexia wasn't showing as much, as she now only had to correct a few words per paragraph.

_Exes? Quinn?_

"Shit!" Sam mumbled and put his cup down looking guiltily at his secret girlfriend.

Mercedes' head shot up from the work and she eyed Sam with a confused look on her face.

"Sam? What aren't you telling me? I won't judge you, whatever it is."

Sam opened his mouth and suddenly the mornings events came spilling out of his mouth. Sam had word vomit. He admitted everything to his girlfriend; from the song in the auditorium, to telling Quinn about their relationship. When Sam finished he looked towards the floor hoping to find comfort in the floorboards that he knew he would not find in his girlfriend at the moment. Sam was so ashamed of himself for not being able to keep the secret. He only wished that Mercedes wouldn't be too angry at him. He wouldn't be able to bare it if Mercedes started to hate him.

As for Mercedes, she sat in shock at all her boyfriend had revealed. She made to say something, anything, but her mouth hung open in shock and no words left her lips.

Ever so quickly, Mercedes gathered up her things and shoved them into her bag in one swift movement. Then she left without another word.

When Sam lifted his head, his girlfriend was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Sorry for cursing in this chapter by the way. I don't usually swear :-/ I hope I don't offend anyone by the use of a swear word...**

_**A/N 2: **_**ANYWAY! What is Sam going to do about Mercedes? If you read the next chapter then you'll find out ;) PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _I still don't own Glee :( But I did recently come into possession of some lovely Glee books :)**

**_A/N: Just to let you know, this chapter was a B to write. Sorry I didn't upload it sooner! ENJOY!  
><em>**

**Me & Mrs Jones**

**Chapter Five**

Sam had been to Mercedes' house only 3 times in his life. The first time was for an awkward 'Meet the Parents' dinner, which actually wasn't so awkward since Mr Jones was just as big of a dork as Sam. (See X-Men collectables). They seemed to get on like a house on fire, only to have Sam extinguish said fire during the last course.

"Don't worry Mr. Jones; I'll take care of her, in _every _possible way."

Sam had thought the wink he sent to Mercedes after he'd said that was subtle. Well he thought wrong.

The second time was to watch an Avatar DVD that Sam had seen at least 8 times already. But after Quinn, Sam had decided that a girlfriend wasn't a true girlfriend unless they could speak a little Na'vi. (Hell, even Santana sat through half an hour of Avatar). The second visit to Mercedes' house was by far the best! Sam even got to first base... Obviously anything further than first base would be rude. And awkward since her parents were in the room next door.

The third time had definitely been the most embarrassing...

"_2 large veggie sizzlers ready!"_

"_Sam you take this one, it can be your last one of the night. Here's the address babe."_

As Sam had pulled up in the front of the house he could tell that straight away it belonged to the Jones'. His last pizza delivery of the night was to his girlfriends' home! And although Mercedes had assured him the day after that his family thought nothing of it (her Dad even thought he was more respectable by having a job... Especially after the dinner incident) Sam still thought deep down that her family pitied him.

And that is why, as Sam stood outside the Jones' house for the 4th time ever, he was afraid to knock.

* * *

><p>His palms were sweating and his heart was beating a mile a minute. <em>I like her so much, but why is this so hard?<em>

"Sam! My darling!" a shrill voice called from the window above him, causing Sam to jump back in shock and trip over his feet. This effectively made him land on his butt.

"Oww" Sam moaned, while slumped on the floor. A bruise on his eye and now on his butt cheek.

"Oh my! I am SO sorry Sammy dear! Don't worry okay? I'm coming right down!"

Mercedes' mother. In the few times Sam had met her she had been nothing but loud. But her bubbly personality made her a joy to be around. Sam had heard her sing around the house when she cleaned and it was clear to see where Mercedes got her musical talent. Sam hoped that even though he'd upset Mercedes, her mother would still welcome him inside instead of leaving him to limp back home.

As Mrs Jones came outside she quickly grabbed Sam by the arm and ushered him inside her home. Once the door was closed, the jolly woman began a speech about how he should have knocked and that he was always welcome in her house.

_She doesn't seem too mad... Mercedes probably didn't tell her._

Sam stood in the hallway, every so often nodding to Mrs Jones to prove he was listening. (Even though he wasn't).

"Mrs Jones, this is all very interesting but I would actually like to see Mercedes if that's possible." Sam smiled in his politest manner, the way Kurt had taught him to.

"Oh child you didn't even need to ask! Look at me babbling on; of course you can see 'Cedes! And could you check if she is feeling okay? She hasn't said a word to me since she got in & that's not like my girl. She takes after me you know!"

_Yeah I know _thought Sam. _She can talk for Ohio, just like her mother..._

Mrs Jones began flustering and pushing Sam lightly towards the staircase.

"Thank you ma'am"

"Oh... Hush boy!" She exclaimed, a blush lingering on her cheeks as she left Sam alone and steered herself in the direction of the kitchen.

At the top of the landing, Sam looked towards Mercedes' bedroom door. She has at least a hundred different pictures of her family and friends. In fact, a lot of them were of her and Kurt, and it saddened Sam to see that not a single picture was of himself and Mercedes.

_One hundred different pictures and not one of them with me. I wish I could give her a memory._

With a gentle knock to the door Sam entered seeing Mercedes sitting on the carpet Indian style working on some assignment or other.

"Ahem" Sam cleared his throat, only to have Mercedes glare at him through her eyelashes, barely lifting her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked gently and he moved inside the room shutting the door behind him.

"You just did" Mercedes mumbled under her breath, however she still motioned for Sam to join her on the floor.

He ignored her and moved straight towards the bed mimicking Mercedes' position on top of her bright purple silk covers.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Erm, excuse me?" Mercedes turned so she was facing the bed staring up at Sam with an expression that read 'seriously? You're serious?'

"Why does it bother you so much that Quinn knows?" Sam repeated coolly staring into her chocolate brown orbs. "I didn't realise you were so ashamed of me Mercedes!" He looked away.

Mercedes shuffled closer but still stayed firmly on the floor.

"I'm not. I'm not ashamed of you Sam. I think you're kind of perfect actually." Mercedes shrugged quietly. Now it was her turn to look away. She began to start writing for the project she was completing before Sam walked in.

"Me? Perfect?" Sam scoffed and moved off of the bed sitting in front of Mercedes. "I'm far from perfect. I'm homeless and broke. I like to impersonate celebrities and I can speak a made up language. You deserve so much better than me. This is your first proper relationship and I can't treat you the way you should be treated. Like a princess. I can't buy you gifts, and there's no way I can take you on a date to Breadstix. I'm pathetic not 'perfect'!"

Mercedes lifted her head so that she was looking directly into Sam's eyes. Softly, his hand came up to caress her cheek and he moved closer, initiating a kiss. When they were less than a centimetre apart Sam's breathing became heavy and he licked his lips hungrily. Mercedes' breath was warm on Sam's lips and she smelt faintly of cherries.

" _I _like your impersonations" Mercedes whispered closing her eyes.

"You're one groovy baby... Baby" Sam winked trying really hard to impersonate Austin Powers.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And with that their lips met in a romantic embrace. The kiss was slow and tender, and after a few seconds they broke apart and lust glazed over Sam's eyes for a moment before he shook it off.

"I was upset when you told me Quinn knew because I like things the way they are. Nobody knows our business so they can't judge us or try and change us. I just... I want you all to myself... I suppose. God, I'm so selfish!" Mercedes once again cast her eyes towards the floor, awaiting Sam's reply. She could feel his eyes boring into her, until he finally replied.

"I think that's adorable" Sam commented before smirking and crushing his lips back onto his girlfriends which caused her to moan quite loudly in surprise.

_Everything is my girlfriend, and nothing hurts. _Sam smiled into the kiss. Everything would be fine... Of course it would...

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: _DO NOT OWN GLEE. IT'S TOO AMAZING FOR ME, I WOULD ONLY RUIN IT.**

**_A/N: _I know this chapter is realllyyyyyyyyy late, but I've been super busy. And even though I've had this written for a while, I've never had the chance to upload it. I had this audition to practice for and some other stuff, hoping I get the part though! (yn)  
>Anyway, I know no one reads these authors notes but I'm changing the rating for this fic purely because of the language I'm going to use in later chapters. ENOUGH OF ME RAMBLING NOW THOUGH... ENJOY!<br>**

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Six**

"I was thinking about having a Glee sleepover this weekend. My Dad and Carole are out of town." Kurt sat next to Mercedes in the Library and opened up his English textbook on the polished wooden desk.

"Shhh" the librarian scolded Kurt, to which he nodded a quick sorry in her direction and turned back to his best girl.

"That'd be cool baby... I suppose" Mercedes sighed and continued to draw mindless doodles of her and Sam together into her book. Her and Sam holding hands. Her and Sam babysitting. Her and Sam making out in the school bathrooms...

Since the night before last when Sam had apologised (and they did a little making out on the bedroom floor) Mercedes had been thinking about her secret lover a lot more often.

"Cool? Suppose? 'Cedes are you okay?" Kurt feigned a look of shock before seriously eying his best friend up and down. "Lately, we hardly talk, and when we do, you never seem to be fully listening to me!" Kurt craned his neck trying to get a peak at Mercedes latest drawing. The girl saw her nosey friend trying to peak out of the corner of her eye and quickly slammed her book shut and shoved it into her bag.

_That's weird..._

"Baby, I'm fine! In fact I'm more than fine! I couldn't be happier right now!" Mercedes smiled sweetly as Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "And yeah sure, I'll come shopping with you, but you know you don't any new clothes. You could come to school naked and you would still be the most fabulous boy this side of the state!" Mercedes' innocent smile grew wider and she patted his back, while he threw her a confused look. Mercedes squinted.

_Why has Kurt got Finn's gassy infant look on his face right now? _Mercedes thought to herself. Clearly living with Finn had obviously had more of an effect on Kurt than he would like to admit.

"Err, thank you? For that generous ego boost 'Cedes. But I never actually asked you to come shopping with me. Although we haven't done that in a while either..." Mercedes looked away from her friend guiltily however he continued to speak. "I know I spend time with Blaine, but I really miss you boo!"

Mercedes _was _concentrating on Kurt. She _was_. She could tell that her relationship with Sam only seemed to be benefiting herself. In the long run if Mercedes kept shrugging off her friends then she could potentially lose them. But she would always have Sam, right?

At that moment Sam walked past the library.

_Probably on his way to football...l _

Mercedes mind once again turned to Sam. He still had a faint bruise around his eye. It was a lot less swollen though.

"Anyway I'm going now and I'll call you tonight. But Glee sleepover sounds good right?" Kurt stood up from his seat looking down at his friend who seemed to be daydreaming.

"Sure Sam."

"Sam? Honey I'm Kurt..."

_Shit!_

"No! I mean... I know that. I was just... Just wondering about Sam. Since he still hasn't got a house, he might not be able to come. Needs to help out his family and such?"

_Nice save 'Cedes!_ The girl thought to herself.

"Oh... I didn't really think about that. Maybe you do pay attention to me... You can ask him for me! Goodbye, and spread the word about the party!"

And with that, Kurt was gone. Mercedes dropped her head against the desk. The cool wood made contact with her head as she let out a long groan.

_Sam was right. Secrets are harder to keep than they seem! It's really difficult to keep quiet about something that makes you so happy..._

* * *

><p>Sam trudged inside the changing rooms from the field. He had been late for football so Coach Beiste had made him stay behind and run laps. His body ached all over, and all Sam wanted to do was have a nice long shower and then go and meet his girlfriend.<p>

As Sam was undressing, he heard the door of the changing rooms slam behind him.

_People HAVE to stop surprising me_. Sam thought and he slowly turned around.

Puck stood in the doorway wearing his usual jeans and a wife beater. The mohawked boy eyed the blond up and down.

_Is he checking me out? _Sam quickly shook his head and dismissed that thought from his mind.

"Why are you back here so late?" Sam pulled his top back on warily.

"Dude, you're totally banging Mercedes!" Puck smirked as he watched Sam's facial expression change from worried to exasperate in a matter of seconds.

"I – w – what – but... I... NO! I would never take advantage of her like that!" Sam spluttered and edged backwards almost tripping over his football helmet. He was aware that he was rambling, but he couldn't help his surprise.

"Dude, don't even lie. I know these things." Puck continued, still smirking. "I've made out with every single girl in this school apart from Kurt. I know the after effects. And yours clearly point towards Mercedes! Or... Mrs Keyes from Geography..."

Sam wanted to vomit.

"It's definitely NOT Mrs Keyes!"

"Why not? She knows how to make a guy feel good about himself if you know what I mean." Puck winked.

Sam sighed and sat on the one of the benched in front of him that were separating him from Puck.

"So does Mercedes."

Puck took a seat next to the blond and tried not to grimace at the other boy's smell. Maybe he should have in and questioned Sam after Sam had showered.

"You don't have to tell me about Mercedes, man. I know. And I mean... I know!" Puck flashed a cheeky smile at Sam and then winked again. Sam turned his head with a disgusted look that did not quite reach his eyes.

"DUDE!" Sam cried and he pushed Puck backwards causing him to topple off of the bench and land on his arse.

"That's my girlfriend!" Sam failed at his attempt to look horrified because Puck was wincing in pain and to Sam it was hilarious.

_He sort of deserved that..._

"Man, it was a joke!" Puck stood up straight rubbing his butt cheek trying to make the pain disappear.

Sam scoffed and tried to hold back his giggles.

"I mean it! You're lucky though, she's a nice girl Sam. One of the best snogs I've ever had too!"

"_Dude. _I mean it too!"

Sam and Puck exchanged a glance before they both started laughing.

"Why are you keeping your relationship a secret?"

"It's easier this way. We get to spend time together and nobody can tell us what to do or how to act, because they don't know our business."

"You know the Glee Club will be happy for you right?"

Sam nodded in understanding.

"It's going to come out eventually though." Puck admitted truthfully while heading towards the locker room door.

"Not from you though. Keep it quiet. Don't. Tell. Anyone. Especially not Mercedes, please dude!" Sam was practically begging the other boy by that time.

"Fine! Calm it! No one's gonna hear anything from me." Those were Puck's last words as he strolled out of the locker room as confidently as he strolled into it. He left Sam only 30 minutes to get showered and changed before meeting Mercedes.

**_A/N: Once again, I'm really sorry for the lateness. Next chapter will be up soon :D Please review, x x x_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_**I'm totally taking back what I said in my last disclaimer. At least if I owned Glee then I would keep Chord Overstreet in it... But I still own nothing. Apart from a can of pepper spray, here's looking at you Ryan Murphy...**

**_A/N: _I heard the news about Chord, about 2 hours ago. I've been frantically writing now to get another chapter up. There might even be one up after this, in a couple of hours. It's like Samcedes was a cul-de-sac and we've finally reached the end. But only in Glee, I'm going to keep writing this fic. RYAN, IAN, BRAD YOU SHALL NOT GET TO ME!**

**_A/N2: _on a happier note, Enjoy this update! It's only a short one though..._  
><em>**

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Seven**

"Puck knows?" Mercedes slammed her hands onto the glossy wooden table in front of her, making two mugs of decaf coffee wobble. "Wow... You really do have a big mouth!" The girl glared at Sam from her seat opposite him in the Lima Bean.

"He kinda just guessed" mumbled Sam while picking up his mug and taking another sip of his cold coffee. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Puck complimented me in English about catching a fish with 'such big lips' then he winked at me. It's obvious that subtlety is _not _his forte."

"Oh man, what is with the lip jokes? My lips aren't even that big!"

"I don't know and I don't care right now Sam! Are you happy now?" Mercedes tried not to raise her voice "I really like you, but I'm finding it hard to trust you."

Sam's mouth hung open in awe.

"Sam shut your mouth, a train's coming." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Sam winced at how insincere he sounded. He seemed to be apologising a lot lately. "Maybe we should just everybody?"

"Well it seems like half of Glee already know!"

"Don't over-exaggerate!" It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. _This is why my girlfriend is a diva. _

"Sam..." Mercedes voice was a lot gentler, and she moved her hands to the top of her boyfriends. His fingers were warm to the touch and they clung to Mercedes in a perfect fit. "If you want to let people know then I can't stop you. I'm just being selfish."

"Babe..." started Sam with a faint smile and a gentle tone to match his girlfriends. "I'll only tell people if you want me to. But I'm really hoping you _do _want me to... I'm just of keeping you my dirty little secret. You deserve better. We shouldn't act like we are ashamed if we aren't!" Sam's grip on Mercedes' hands got tighter as he grabbed them with a force that showed excitement.

"Sam calm down. I know what you mean. It is quite relieving having Puck and Quinn know I suppose. And they haven't asked a lot of questions like I thought they would."

"No, that's Rachel's job!" Sam scoffed.

"Well, we can just ignore her... Like usual."

Sam laughed with his girlfriend. Until the smile faded from her face and she looked into Sam's eyes. Seeing the seriousness in her face, Sam stopped laughing too. He started to trace little patterns into the back of her hand, urging her to speak.

"I'll never be ashamed of you Sammy" she smiled lightly. "Even if you recite all the words to Avatar in a Maths lesson."

"That only happened once 'Cedes!" Sam snapped and jerked his hands away causing Mercedes to giggle.

"We can tell them. Tell them all. The truth, however ugly in itself, is always curious and beautiful."

"And they _will_ be curious, but are you for real? Let me get this right, we are going public?"

"Yeah Sam, for real. It might be nice to go out other places instead of the Lima Bean, there's only so much coffee you can have every day. We'll tell them on Saturday!"

"Why? What's happening Saturday?"

"The sleepover?" Mercedes blinked at Sam, and gave him her best 'boy-why-you-acting-stupid' look.

"I wasn't invited..." Sam just looked at his girlfriend showing a confused look, which was not much different from that of which Finn used all the time when he was listening to Rachel.

"Everyone's invited Sam! It's a Glee sleepover! I to-... Shit. I told Kurt that I would ask you... I just got so caught up I guess I just forgot, sorry baby!" Mercedes shot Sam a guilty smile.

"Well I'm going to need a proper invite 'baby'" Sam looked towards the ceiling faking a hurt expression.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Mercedes' look of guilt disappearing and turning into boredom.

"What do you want Sam?" Mercedes roller her eyes at her childish lover, but Sam remained silent.

"Look _big lips_ do you want to come, or am I gonna have to beg you?"

"Hmmm, I think you're going to have to beg." Sam turned his head to smirk.

"Boy did you walk into another door?" Mercedes smirked back.

**_A/N: _next chapter will be the start of the sleepover. I'm going to spread the slumber party over about 3 chapters :) Please review, x x x x (I read them all, and take into account everything you guys say. I pretty much love all of you reviewers! You inspire me to write more... *Virtual hugs* to all of you!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER:_ ****I'm still mad at Ryan Murphy but I have yet to take the show off of him!**

**_A/N: _There will probably be about 3 more chapters to this story, and I will try to update as soon as possible :D  
>I'm a little bit busy but I definitely won't forget about this story...<br>Also, to anyone who is reading Dalton could they maybe tell me what will happen with Shane? I'm too afraid to read on :') I really admire CP Coulter's work. It's amazing, it leaves me wondering what will happen _every time!_ I now suggest you all read "Dalton" :P**

**_A/N2: _DID YOU ALL SEE THE KLAINE AND BRITTANA KISSES! THEY ARE _SO ON_ NEXT SEASON! ASDFGHJKL! LIVE KISSES! WOOO DUBLIN WERE SO LUCKY! Okay... Just had to get that off of my chest ;)  
><strong>

**_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_  
><strong>

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh... You're early" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And you're sweating..."

Sam stood sheepishly in the door way of Kurt's house with his duffel bag slung over his left shoulder. He'd jogged all the way to Kurt's from the motel, and all the way there he couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to reveal that day.

"Do you want me to come back?" Sam hopped from one foot to another nervously.

"Oh! Of course not!" Kurt moved aside letting Sam stride past him into the living room. "Just please try _not _to get any of your excessive body fluids on any of my furniture." Kurt remarked bitchily, but Sam could see the expression did not quite reach his eyes.

"Sorry dude, I'm just excited"

"Excited? What exactly has got you so excited?" Kurt squinted at the blond boy as he led him downstairs to his basement where the sleepover would be held.

"Err..." Sam looked around guiltily. "For one of your legendary sleepovers of course" Sam grinned and continued talking, trying to change the subject. "Are we all crashing down here then?"

"My bedroom's bigger than Finn's is so, after a bit of persuading and 4 packets of Oreos I convinced him to have the sleepover in here. He's really matured. Usually it takes him 6 packets of biscuits before he agrees with me." Kurt looked pleased with himself.

As they descended the stairs, Kurt pointed to his gigantic king-size bed and Sam settled down on it. Then Kurt excused himself and headed back upstairs as the boys heard the doorbell ring, once again. Even through his excitement at telling everyone about his relationship he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

As Sam relaxed on the bed, he closed his eyes and lay backwards.

_Kurt's sheets are really soft..._

They reminded Sam of the sheets on Mercedes' bed, which lead Sam to wonder if Mercedes and Kurt shopped together for _everything_!

While Sam was once again, deep in his thoughts, somebody had walked down the stairs to find the blond grinning like crazy and smelling Kurt's sheets.

"Having fun?" The person inquired.

"Not without you Mercedes." Sam murmured quietly.

"Mercedes? DUDE! I'm Finn!"

Sam immediately jumped up and stood facing the equally embarrassed teen ahead of him.

"S-Sorry Finn. I erm, I thought you were, erm, Kurt. I just wanted to ask if the person at the door was Mercedes." Sam stuttered, looking really suspicious, and he started to rub the back of his head.

"Oh... I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you. Sorry dude, my bad." Finn edged back towards the stairs and started to power walk back up while he apologised.

_Thank God, Finn is stupid!_

Sam praised himself internally for fooling Finn, although popcorn could confuse Finn. (Was it salty or was it sweet?)

"It was Puck by the way!" Finn yelled from the very top of the staircase.

"Huh?" Sam was once again dragged from his thoughts.

"At the door. And he bought beer!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

_Let the fun begin! _He thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Sam arrived saw the Glee Club (and Blaine) dancing around Kurt's bedroom and singing along to Beyoncé. Scattered around them all were empty beer cans (Puck!) and 23 empty wine coolers.<p>

The New Directions could be heard for miles as they were unsurprisingly loud drunks. None of them seemed to have learnt from Rachel's party the year before.

Brittany and Santana were making out on Kurt's bed as a heartbroken Artie looked towards the. He drowned his sorrow with another beer as Mike and Tina did their best to console their wheelchair bound friend.

Rachel was clinging to Quinn's neck asking her not to leave Glee Club. A wine cooler slipped from her hands as she was pushed backwards onto Kurt's cream leather sofa by Quinn. The blonde girl then proceeded to snap at Rachel about everything that happened before the summer break. Rachel had her eyes closed and seemed to be humming along with music smiling contently, rather than listening to Quinn.

In the middle of the room Mercedes was sitting Indian style and staring at a patterned cushion and laughing maniacally. While Lauren lay next to her, head in a bowl of crisps and snoring. Loudly.

Kurt had now changed from his newest Marc Jacobs' jumper and skinny jeans and had on his old black unitard. It had been at least a year since he had worn it, yet Kurt was relieved to find that it still fit. Although it looked as though the outfit had been painted onto him, since it was a whole lot tighter. It clearly had an effect on Blaine, as the curly haired boy sat in front of his boyfriend placing a pillow on his lap before looking up at Kurt hopefully. Puck stood beside Kurt smiling slightly as the smaller boy pressed the next button on his iPod dock. The song changed into a very familiar one. Kurt nodded at Puck and the mohawked boy began to dance at his cue.

_Woh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh _

_Woh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_'Cos if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

Kurt turned the music down slightly and made his way back over to Puck, holding him at the waist lightly and moving his hips in the right direction to the music. Kurt smiled as Puck got the hang of the dance and he moved to the side, dancing in sync with his former bully.

When the song finished the two boys turned to face each and then both burst into drunken giggles. Puck gave the smaller boy a quick one armed hug, before moving away to wake up Lauren, from the crisp bowl.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam and Finn sat on the bottom of the stairs, sipping cans of coke and watching over all of their friends.<p>

Sam realised that if he paid attention he noticed the Glee club hid a lot of their feelings.

Sam could tell that although Artie appeared heartbroken over Brittany, the way he started at Tina out of the corner of his eyes begged to differ.

Sam could tell that Brittany wasn't _as _into the make-out session as Santana was, since the blonde kept slapping the Latina girls' hand away from her skirt.

Sam could tell that Rachel was more affected by Quinn's words than she let on. As Sam could hear that Rachel's humming was becoming louder and more out of tune. Not like Rachel, at all.

Sam could also tell that Puck had liked spending time with Kurt if the bulge in his pants was any indication. And Sam was pretty sure that Kurt must have felt that when Puck brushed against him in their hug. Kurt continued to smile though, even though Blaine's bitch glare was strong enough to kill.

Sam wondered if any of his friends ever observed him as intently as he was doing at that moment. He realised that if they did then his relationship with Mercedes was probably already common knowledge.

Sam took a long sip of his coke and aimed his empty can at a plastic bag next to the sofa.

"Dude, can you stop thinking so hard? You're making my head hurt!" Finn complained as he turned to face the blond boy.

"Sorry man... How about we make this sleepover more interesting and finally get the rest of the guys to settle down?" Sam suggested.

"Never have I ever?"

"You read my mind." Sam grinned widely.

_**A/N: **_**Please review, x x x  
>they make my day :') love you guys!<strong>


	9. Chapter Nine – Part 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_**** Yes I own Glee. I just like to post my stories on here instead of telling them to the other Glee writers...  
>I forgot to put a song disclaimer in the last chapter, but I think you all know that I don't own Beyoncé's music :)<br>**

**_A/N: _So I hear Chord is staying? YAY SAMCEDES. THE SAMCEDES BELLS ARE RINGING WOOOO!  
>SAMCEDES WILL LIVE ON IN SEASON 3 YAYYYYYYY.<br>By the way, Puck doesn't actually _fancy _Kurt in this fic. They just flirt a bit. I'd love a Puckurt friendship. BUT I SHIP KLAINE!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! - The first of two parts.  
><strong>

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Nine – Part 1**

The Glee Club were seated in a circle on Kurt's cream carpet. The music was now off, every person had an untouched bottle of beer in their hands and they were eagerly awaiting the game of 'Never Have I Ever'.

Sam sat opposite Mercedes and gave her a happy smile when she glanced his way. They hadn't spoken to each other since the sleepover had started, but they both knew that by the morning, all of their friends would know about their relationship.

"'Kay lips, you start us off." Santana was sitting legs stretched outwards onto Puck, and leaning her head backwards onto Brittany's lap with a bored expression on her face.

Sam was going to snap at her, when he saw the rest of his friends' faces, urging him to start.

"Urgh. Fine, never have I ever..." Sam racked his brain. "Done _it _on a kitchen counter."

He looked around as he saw Puck, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike take a swig of their beers and put 1 of their 10 fingers down.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>The New Directions (and Blaine) had been playing the game for over an hour and the scores were as follows:<p>

Puck – 2 drinks left. _Is there anything or __anyone__ he hasn't done?_

Lauren – 5 drinks left.

Brittany – 4 drinks left.

Santana – 3 drinks left.

Kurt - drinks left. _That is surprising..._

Rachel - drinks left. _And that is NOT surprising..._

Blaine – 7 drinks left.

Mercedes - 7 drinks left.

Tina – 7 drinks left.

Mike – 8 drinks left.

Sam – 6 drinks left.

Quinn – 6 drinks left.

Artie – 5 drinks left.

Finn – 6 drinks left.

"Ok, so... Woh... 'Kay. I'd like to do one!" Rachel called out, who was more than a little bit tipsy from two swigs of beer. "I've never never ever never had detention!"

The group moaned.

"You're such a bore Berry!" Lauren shouted at her, while everyone else took a sip apart from Blaine.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not as sexually promiscuous as you guys! My mind doesn't think about _those _things." Rachel blushed a little and let Mike take his turn.

"Okay dudes, let's shake this up!" Mike giggled drunkenly. "Never have I ever kissed a guy!"

The New Directions, who were now all sprawled out on the floor instead of a neat circle gave Mike a questioning glance, to which he just shrugged off.

"No one asked it yet!"

Blaine and Kurt took a really long drink of their beers, as did all of the Glee girls. And surprisingly so did Puck.

Puck then turned his glance to Finn and pointed his finger.

"Hey! Lanky McJizzTooSoon! Take. A. Sip."

Finn blushed an embarrassed shade of red as he realised Puck was pointing at him and he quickly drank his beer.

"Wow _Finnessa_, you better explain this one!" Santana, along with the rest of the club were clutching their sides and rolling about laughing.

"Shut up." Finn mumbled. "It was a dare..."

"Yeah... And Finn was really bad anyway. I don't want to think about it again." Puck smirked. "Wow, you guys really are losers." Puck continued. "I win! 10 fingers down! I guess I really am a badass." He flexed his biceps and then sent a sly wink to Kurt, causing Kurt to blush, and Blaine to shift closer to Kurt, pulling his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm tired now." Brittany complained "Let's watch a movie!"

As the group of teens situated in front of Kurt's flat screen TV, Kurt asked a favour of Sam.

"Hey Sam" Kurt almost tripped over the blonde, only to be caught in the arms of a certain boy with a mohawk. The two boys stood in the embrace for no more than a second before Puck let go of the smaller boy with a snicker and Kurt tumbled onto Sam anyway.

"Brute" Kurt muttered, although Sam could see the smile twitching at the sides of his mouth.

Sam helped the boy off of him as they both stood up. He noticed Mercedes lying on Kurt's bed saying "Hell no" to all of Brittany's DVD suggestions. At that moment she lifted her head to see Sam with Kurt. She raised an eyebrow smirking.

'_Get in there white boy!' _The girl mouthed, winking at her boyfriend.

'_Fuck off. Love you.' _Sam mouthed back poking his tongue out, before Kurt started talking again.

"Sammy can you do me a favour and fetch some popcorn from the bathroom... k-kitchen" Kurt shook his head at his mistake and batted his long brown eyelashes, trying hard to balance, standing straight. "You see, I'm a little, very drunk and I very nearly might not make it up the stairs."

Sam laughed at the drunken boy in front of him, who was also giggling by then.

"Sure thing Kurt" he tapped the younger boys' nose, causing Kurt to wobble a little, and Sam dashed up the stairs to the kitchen as everyone settled down in the dark to watch a film.

* * *

><p>Sam was piling the popcorn he just made into 4 large glass bowls, when Quinn walked in.<p>

"We're not even _that _hungry." Quinn smiled, slurring her words a bit and indicating to the four bowls.

Sam smiled back, at least Quinn was a little bit more sober as she wasn't the 'Angry Girl Drunk' she had been earlier.

Quinn moved closer to the kitchen counter and started helping Sam with the popcorn.

"You shouldn't tell anyone about your relationship Sam. They'll only hate you." Quinn whispered.

Sam looked at her confused by her sudden speech.

"Quinn you're drunk" he said plainly.

"_No!_" Quinn shrieked sarcastically and then giggled. "I'm not drunk, but I may be _drunk_." She looked Sam dead in the eye with a dopey smile that belonged on Finn's face.

"Err, okay... let's... Let's go with that." Sam smiled unsurely and began to pick up the popcorn bowls.

Quinn's face quickly turned to anger as she realised that Sam was humouring her.

"Listen _lips_" Quinn followed Sam as he left the kitchen heading for the basement. "You _aren't _going to tell the Glee Club about Mercedes and yourself, and you know how I know that?"

Sam sighed and stopped before the basement door, turning to face her.

"No Quinn, how do you know?"

"Because I'm going to tell them first!"

"And what could you possibly gain from that?" Sam was beginning to get mad.

"I tell everyone about how deeply this secret has been affecting me and then I break down into tears. Everyone will feel so sorry for me, so they'll completely object to your relationship with 'Cedes. You'll have to break up with her and come running back to me!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT ME?" Sam yelled at the girl in front of him.

"I don't." Quinn replied simply smirking. "But I can't win Prom Queen this year, without you on my arm. Don't get me wrong, I like Mercedes, but you and I are _so _much more likely to win. _Together._"

"You're deluded. This is MY secret Quinn!" Sam's knuckles clenched as he got angrier, clutching onto the bowls in his hands.

"Not everything is about you Sam" Quinn shrugged and rolled her eyes.

_Is she for real!_

"And as for them caring about you _that much_! It's more likely that Finn will get a dance solo at Nationals next year!"

"Let's just see shall we?" Quinn flicked her blonde locks (which had grown surprisingly fast over the summer) into Sam's face, opened the basement door and bounced down the stairs, leaving Sam standing in awe.

Something bad _was _going to happen. And that something bad, was called Quinn Fabray.


	10. Chapter Nine – Part 2

**Disclaimer:**** See any of the previous chapters for the Glee disclaimer. ****  
>What I don't own are any of the songs used in this chapter, not the lyrics, not the music, I own nothing. Shame really!<strong>

**_A/N: _This is part 2 of chapter 9! Sorry that it took so long to update! It's my longest one yet.  
>By the way, I only just realised I can reply to your reviews on fanfiction! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry for not replying of course, but I have read each and every one of them, <em>AND <em>taken into account everything you guys tell me! :) ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter Nine – Part 2**

It was a good few minutes before Sam calmed down. He stood at the top of the staircase re-thinking what Quinn had said. Would the club really turn against him because of Mercedes? He was pretty that they wouldn't, the club _loved _Mercedes (especially Kurt). A LOT more than they liked Quinn, anyway... Then again, maybe the club would turn against Mercedes for being with such a loser like Sam, who couldn't care for her properly and who made Quinn cry.

The sound of R'n'B music dragged Sam out of his thoughts. He realises that the film was not on anymore and felt really stupid now carrying his bowls of popcorn.

"Where's Sam?" He heard Mercedes ask from inside the basement.

"He went to get some popcorn 'Cedes, like 20 minutes ago." Kurt replied to the girl.

"I'm here!" Sam yelled, his voice breaking a little as he clambered down the stairs, clearing his throat and presenting the popcorn sheepishly. He set down the bowls onto Kurt's coffee table which was next to his sofa. "What happened to watching the movie?" Sam looked towards the black TV screen and then back to his friends, who all shifter uncomfortably in their different seats.

Santana spoke up.

"Got boring" she shrugged and stared at her empty bottle of beer.

"What?" Brittany shook her head in a confused manner. "No it didn't?" The blonde looked at Sam and gave him a sweet smile. "It made Santana cry so I turned it off. I don't like it when she is upset."

She grabbed the Latina girls hand and gave it a little squeeze. Sam saw Santana squeeze back before turning her head and giving the boy a death glare.

"Tell _anyone _and I'll cut your lips off!"

Sam held his arms up in surrender while Puck, Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes started sniggering.

"Just out of interest..." Sam walked towards the sofa while talking to nobody in particular. "What film was it?"

"High School Musical" Puck grinned as Santana launched a pillow at his head and began to (as what Sam could only assume was to) swear in Spanish. The rest of the teenagers began to laugh at the antics!

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the Glee Club had decided to take it in turns to sing a solo <em>thanks Rachel!<em> It was because Santana couldn't sit through any movies without bawling like a baby. _Weepy drunk much? _(However she would deny this if asked).

"I nomi-nomomin-mominate... I think Sam should go!" Kurt hiccupped and started laughing, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, come on dude! Sing us a song!" Mike cheered him on from his seat on Kurt's sofa.

Finn nudged Sam, who reluctantly jumped onto Kurt's bed (i.e. the stage).

"I don't have anything prepared." Sam slurred his words, slightly drunk. "But here goes."

_I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>hey hey<br>Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>hey hey<em>

The group of kids nodded along to Sam's mellow singing.

"I'll give you a dollar if you strip!" Santana shouted at Sam and gave the boy a suggestive wink causing Brittany to nod in agreement. Sam smiled at them politely and carried on, trying hard not to laugh.

_And I said I need dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>And if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me<em>

"Dude, stop begging! We already know that you're broke!" Puck cracked up laughing at his own joke through his drunken haze.

Sam flipped his friend the finger and hopped off the bed to give him a light dig in the arm. Then the blond returned to sit back on the floor, while the rest of the club clapped for his performance.

"Okay! It's my turn!" Mercedes shouted.

Sam sighed with relief. So far, apart from his song (if you could call it that, since he barely sang a chorus) Sam had sat through a very awkward performance of Blaine singing Naïve by The Kooks. The song was obviously aimed at Kurt about Puckerman. Sam had also had to listen to Rachel singing a Mariah Carey classic 'Always Be My Baby' to Finn. The performance had personally made Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Mike want to throw up a little. It _really _showed Rachel's inner stalker.

Finn liked it though.

It was nice to have heard Tina sing 'Russian Roulette' though. The song didn't really have a meaning to the Asian girl and she had got most of the words wrong since she was drunk, but Sam still thought she sounded brilliant!

As Mercedes walked up onto Kurt's bed grabbing a hairspray bottle to be her microphone, she looked towards Sam.

"This song really explains how I feel right now actually." The dark skinned girl motioned for Kurt to turn on the music as she began to sing.

_Can't wait to get home  
>Baby dial your number<br>Can you pick up the phone  
>'cause I wanna holla?<br>Daydreaming about you all day  
>in school can't concentrate<br>_

Sam looked at his girlfriend lovingly. The rest of the club began cheering and Mercedes pulled Kurt up from his seat and the boy pretended to be her secret lover.

_Want have your voice in my ear  
>Till ma comes and says it's too late<em>

He whispered into her ear as she sang. Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt back shaking his head and pointing to the clock.

_'cause the lights are on outside  
>Wish there was somewhere to hide<br>'cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
>'cause you are my baby baby<em>

Santana and Rachel got up to join Mercedes in a harmony dancing behind her on the bed.

_Nothing really matters  
>I don't really care<br>what nobody tell me  
>I'm gonna be here<br>It's a matter of extreme importance  
>my first teenage love affair<em>

As Mercedes finished the song, everyone cheered loudly and they all giggled, minus Quinn who smirked at Mercedes. Sam clapped his girlfriend and smiled but his heart wasn't in it, as he thought about what Quinn had said earlier and what Mercedes had just sang.

The lyrics suggested that no matter what anybody thinks about their relationship Mercedes would stay with him. Her first proper relationship was important to her and no one was going to ruin it. So Sam decided in that moment, Quinn could say what she liked; she wasn't going to break them up.

"Oh that was just brilliant Mercedes, truly!" Quinn clapped twice slowly and spoke again. "That has just given me another great 'Never Have I Ever' question."

"Quinn yo, we're too drunk to play that again!" Artie spoke up from his wheelchair that was situated to the left of the bed.

"I agree. It would be very irresponsible. Kurt doesn't need to get any drunker than he actually is." Blaine commented as Kurt tried to hit him for what he just said, although he missed and ended up slapping himself.

"Preach!" Artie spoke up again.

"Whatever" Quinn muttered and continued to speak "Never have I ever... Been in a secret relationship with Sam!"

The Glee Club exchanged confused looks.

"Quinn, you're even morer dunker than me!" Kurt exclaimed giggling and messing up his words.

However Quinn merely ignored the boy and turned to Mercedes. Giving her a smug look she spoke. "This is the part where you drink 'Cedes..."

Mercedes threw a hurt look at Quinn (formerly known as one of her very best friends). It was supposed to be something her and Sam could tell their friends together. Quinn had no right. Mercedes really didn't want to drink, then Quinn would be shown up and everyone would just think she was just crazy drunk. But then she looked over at her boyfriend who sent Mercedes a hurt looks to match her own. He was waiting. Waiting for her to take a sip, and Mercedes knew it. What she would do next, was up to her. If Mercedes didn't take a drink then Sam would forever think she was ashamed of him.

_We were going to tell them all tonight anyway... _Mercedes thought to herself as she took a sip of the beer she yet to finish earlier.

A collective gasp made by most of the club was heard by Sam as Mercedes took as sip of beer. It would have been funny if Sam wasn't so worried if the gasp was a good or bad reaction. Sam smiled outwardly though, as he felt 12 faces looks towards him and then towards Mercedes.

Puck even looked surprised as he didn't realised the two teens were going public with their relationship.

"What the-"

"PUCK!" Kurt scolded trying to sober up. "I'm just as shocked as you but try not to use that lang-lan... word!"

Quinn saw her chance to start a scene, and begin to cry. But Santana beat her to it. _God she really __is__ a weepy girl drunk!_

"I'm so... so happy! Oh God, I just need a moment." The Latina embraced Mercedes in a hug crying tears of happiness onto the other girls shoulder.

Tina spoke up too.

"You know I have a lot of questions right?"

"Oh yeah! Me too! Unfortunately a secret as big as this has managed to shock me. Me! Rachel Berry! I must admit that for this, I was not prepared."

"Rach! Chill girl!" Mercedes spoke and she mouthed to Sam a quick '_help me'_.

This caused Sam to chuckle and shake his head surveying the room for someone who wasn't in a state of shock. Then he noticed Quinn, sat in the corner of the room by the TV.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked around worriedly as the club began to surround Mercedes and ask her questions. She caught Sam's eye and immediately sobered up. He was not happy with her, she could tell from his expression. 'What have I done?' Quinn thought to herself. She noticed Sam getting up to come towards her and Quinn desperately wanted to dig herself a hole and die in it.<p>

Sam sat beside the blond in the corner and looked around at the club cheering on Mercedes and scolding her also for keeping a secret relationship.

After about a minute in silence, Sam looked at Quinn and offered a sympathetic smile.

"Once again your overwhelmingly crazy plan to become Prom Queen has backfired." He sighed heavily.

"I don't suppose you'd believe that everything I said upstairs was the effect of wine coolers?" Quinn gave a shamefaced smile.

"I thought pregnancy was the effect of wine coolers?" Sam smirked, tilting his head pretending to look confused.

"I guess I deserved that one..."

"Yeah, I guess you did..." Sam shrugged but he sent a smile to Quinn.

"I'm sorry." Quinn started to cry now. "I feel like such a bitch! I owe so much to Mercedes! I miss my friendship with her; I'm just not in a good place right now."

"Quinn. I don't want to hear your excuses okay!" Sam frowned.

"Is there _anything_ can do to make it up to you?" The blonde girl pleaded.

"No." Sam replied almost instantaneously, leaving Quinn to drop her head in shame. "Just be happy for me and my girlfriend." Sam continued.

Quinn looked at the boy for a minute, and then reached over to give him a small light hug before getting up and walking to Mercedes, who was still trying to unlock a drunk Santana from her shoulders.

Quinn gently pushed Santana away and wound her own arms around Mercedes neck giving her a tight hug. The way friends do.

"I'm sorry" Quinn whispered in her ear.

Mercedes smiled into the hug. Mercedes knew it took a lot for Quinn to apologise, and she couldn't stay mad since Quinn had only done what she wasn't brace enough to say in the first place.

Mercedes was thankful. And more importantly, she was happy. And so was Sam. That was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be the final one. I'm sorry if this seemed rushed :-/ Hopefully chapter 10 will make up for it! Please review! xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the song in this chapter. Usher does :)  
>I don't think I will ever own Glee so there really is no point to this disclaimer.<strong>

**_A/N:_ Just a quick note to say, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner, I had it written at least a week ago :L But I thought since it's the final chapter I would keep you in suspense! I joke, I'm just lazy and couldn't be bothered to type it up. Please enjoy this last chapter, I'm sorry if it's not what everyone was expecting but I thought it fitted. LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
><strong>

**Me & Mrs. Jones**

**Chapter 10 – Final Chapter**

Sam walked onto the stage in the auditorium, just like the blond had done less than 2 weeks ago.

Once again the stage was dim and a single spot like was upon him. It shined onto his hair and Sam lifted his head. As the band began to play Sam smiled and started to sing.

_There's always that one person  
>That will always have your heart<em>

Puck walked onto the stage and stood behind his friend, placing a hand upon his shoulder. The stage lit up fully as Puck's vocals took over.

_You never see it coming  
>'Cause you're blinded from the start<br>Know that you're that one for me  
>It's clear for everyone to see<em>

The girls danced onto the stage, being lead by Brittany. Then Sam took over the vocals once more.

_Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

The music came to a stop. The girls spread about the stage and continued to dance as the band started playing again. All of the girls sang.

_I don't know 'bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<br>I don't know 'bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<em>

Sam and Puck moved to the edge of the stage and were joined by Finn, Mike and Kurt who hi-fived the both of them. Sam pointed to Mercedes who was dancing centre stage and he began walk towards her singing.

_Do you remember girl  
>I was the one who gave you your first kiss<br>Cause I remember girl  
>I was the one who said put your lips like this<br>Even before all the fame and  
>People screaming your name<br>Girl I was there when you were my baby_

All of the boys sang together for the chorus as they walked towards one of the Glee girls each. Quinn was left dancing by herself however as there weren't enough boys for the girls. The blonde girl smiled through it. Perhaps the group weren't ready to forgive her just yet.

_It started when we were younger  
>You were mine my boo<br>Now another brother's taken over  
>But it's still in your eyes my boo<br>Even though we used to argue it's alright  
>I know we haven't seen each other<br>In awhile but you will always be my boo_

The girls giggled as the boys reached them, especially Mercedes. Sam's outstretched hand was in front of her, urging her to grab onto him, just like he did at Prom. The girls took the boys hands in a perfectly choreographed movement and began to dance as the girls sang.

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
>You were mine my boo<br>And I see it from time to time  
>I still feel like my boo<br>And I can see it no matter  
>How I try to hide my boo<br>Even though there's another man who's in my life  
>You will always be my boo<em>

When the chorus ended, the girls moved to the edge of the stage, where the boys had previously been. It was Mercedes' turn to shine, and she began to belt out a verse as the boys danced on the stage with the movements the girls had formerly used.

_Yes I remember boy  
>Cause after we kissed<br>I could only think about your lips  
>Yes I remember boy<br>The moment I knew you were the one  
>I could spend my life with<br>Even before all the fame  
>And people screaming your name<br>I was there and you were my baby_

After, everyone ran to the back of the stage and stood in a straight line. Apart from Sam and Mercedes who stood in the middle of the stage. Sam moved his arm around his girlfriends' wait and looked deeply into her eyes as he carried on singing.

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

Mercedes giggled at this and replied in song.

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

The New Directions walked forwards, breaking up Sam and Mercedes, as girls stood at one side of the stage and boys on the other. The whole group began to dance and sing across to each other the last part of the song.

_I don't know 'bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<br>I don't know 'bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<em>

When they had finished the group turned to face the supposedly empty seats in the auditorium as the laughed heartily at the performance they had just given. Sam crossed the stage to stand by Mercedes once more and gave her a light kiss on the lips, which lingered slightly as the girl deepened the kiss. Puck released a wolf whistle and the two loved up teens quickly moved apart, Sam's face flushing as he intertwined his fingers with Mercedes'.

A faint clap came from the audience, but this time Sam _knew _who was there.

"Awesome guys!" Mr Schuester approached the front of the stage, smiling madly! "I think now we have our set list for sectionals!"

The club cheered and hi-fived each other until Sam spoke up, confusion in his voice.

"No we don't Mr Schue! We don't have a ballad?"

If Sam wasn't feeling so happy right then, he probably would have been creeped out by the huge dopey grin he was receiving from the Glee teacher. Sam assumed that Rachel would be singing another Barbra Streisand song, however when he looked at the girl she just grinned back and shook her head, as if she knew what he was thinking.

Mr Schuester walked onto the stage and clapped his hands onto the blond boy's shoulders.

"Well actually, we do. Quinn was telling me you can sing a pretty brilliant version of Me and Mrs. Jones?"

Sam looked towards Quinn who was now biting her lip and looking at him anxiously. He smiled lightly at her attempt to make peace with him. She really wasn't a bad person, Sam thought.

Mr Schue spoke again.

"I was really hoping that you wouldn't mind performing your rendition of the song, this year at Sectionals..." The teacher trailed off as he saw Sam's shocked expression.

Mercedes who was still holding Sam's hand, gave it a quick squeeze of reassurance and whispered into his ear.

"You can do it baby, I know you can."

Tears glossed over in Sam's eyes.

"Thank you Mr Schue. Thank you for the opportunity, I'd really love to!" Sam grinned a weepy smile and turned to once again face his girlfriend.

He looked down at her and smirked, making Mercedes turn her head in embarrassment. But the blond lifted her chin with his free hand, so they were looking into each other's eyes. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you." Sam spoke softly but his voice was clear enough for Mercedes to hear. She could see the emotion in his face, and it made her want to cry with happiness.

"I love you too." The girl replied and their lips met in an embrace. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, she then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more...

_If you think about it, Sam Evans is going to have a pretty good year!_ The blond boy smiled to himself and followed the Glee Club back to the choir room, ready to rehearse another number!

**THE END!**


End file.
